Café Asia
by Cappuccino-Dreams
Summary: Yao owns a small but popular café. Arthur is a regular customer. A new worker from Canada arrives? ...And he's Alfred's twin? What changes will this bring to Arthur's life? Eventual UKCanada with other side-pairings *WILL BE REWRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My... third Hetalia fanfic, is it? Apparently I get creative during Social Studies class. But for wrong subjects. Anywho, this is probably my first fanfic where I've thought a lot about the plot, but I haven't thought on how the whole story is gonna roll. It usually writes itself lol That's just how I work. So, ah, no more rambling on how I got this idea and how I work~

**Human names used**

**Title:** Café Asia

**Rating:** T for language (and other stuff happening in later chapters *wink*)

**Character(s) In This Chapter:** England, Canada, America, Japan, China, Korea

**Pairing(s):** Eventual UKCanada, JapanGreece, America?? (please vote in comments, it can be anyone a.k.a crack pair xD)

**Summary:** Yao owns a small but popular café. Arthur is a regular customer. A new worker from Canada arrives? ...And he's Alfred's twin? What changes will this bring to Arthur's life?

**Note:** This is obviously an Alternative Universe. Also, this is in London.

**Also, sorry if I have any grammatical errors... I'm not a pro at the English language, even if English is my fav and best subject in school :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur was walking down the road that lead to "Café Asia", a café that he went to everyday. It was small and cozy, but ever since that stupid American came it has became more popular and a lot more crowded. All thanks to his new, stupid coffee flavors and donuts and cupcakes.

It was not so Asian anymore... but it was good for business, so the owner Yao was happy for the obviously good change or else he would have to close. Which wasn't good for Arthur either, the place had the best tea and pastries. He was also good friends with Yao's younger brother, Kiku, so he wouldn't be too happy if he lost his job.

"Um... Excuse me..."

He guessed Alfred was Godsend to the café, as he had arrived in London only weeks before they got the announcement that if their customer rating didn't go up they would have to close. He snorted as he thought about Alfred. Alfred may be an annoying, stupid idiot and yet they had become close friends.

"Sir... Can I ask you a question...?"

He felt a raindrop fall on his face. And one more. _"Oh bloody hell... London and it's goddamn weather!"_ He looked around to find a shelter before it started to pour. That's when he met large, violet eyes staring at him. He looked at the person's face and got a little surprised.

"Alfred? Shouldn't you be at work?" Wait... Alfred didn't have violet eyes, did he?

"You know my brother?" The voice was soft and meek, the opposite of Alfred's loud and boisterous voice.

Arthur blinked. "Brother?" Alfred had a brother? Sure, this boy looked exactly like him, but Alfred had never talked about a _brother_.

"Yes, Alfred Jones is my brother, my twin. I'm Matthew Williams, eh." The boy smiled gently and Arthur felt something weird inside his chest. "I just got here and is a little lost... Do you think you could give me a description on how to get to Café Asia? I'm supposed to meet Alfred there..."

Arthur forced the unusual feeling away and answered as soon his brain had registered the boy's question. "Yes, of course. I'm on my way there myself, actually. However, we should find a shelter first..." He glanced at the sky as the dark clouds moved slightly by the wind. "It could start pouring anytime now."

"I've got an umbrella if you don't mind sharing, Mister..."

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland, but please, just call me Arthur." He looked at the boy and began thinking. This boy, Matthew, really wasn't like his brother. He was polite and calm and could hold a conversation without screaming in ones ears. Matthew talked barely above a whisper, so he almost had to lean in to hear him. He broke out of his thoughts when he started to feel slightly wet. He glanced at the pouring sky and mumbled a silent 'shit...' Suddenly he saw something hover above him that somewhat shielded him from the rain and realized it was an umbrella. He turned slightly to look at the umbrella's owner.

It was then that he noticed just how close he was to Matthew. His shoulder slightly touched Matthew's upper arm and he could feel his face heating up again, this time a bit stronger. He swore he was blushing! He never was a people person and therefore wasn't used to other peoples touches or even this close proximity. He looked down to the ground and tried to force the blush away, but it was harder than he thought.

"Mis- Arthur, you're getting wet... Y-You should get closer to me." The boy was stuttering slightly and looked at anything but Arthur. Was that a light red he could spot on the young man's cheeks? Apparently Matthew wasn't used to these situations either... But the weather gave him no choice but to step closer to the violet-eyed boy. He could feel his blush intensify as his shoulder pressed lightly onto Matthew's chest and really hoped that the boy didn't notice.

"W-we should get going..." He managed to say in their awkward situation. Matthew just nodded and started to walk at a fast pace. Arthur could really feel how nervousness just seeped out from the boy.

They walked quietly and just listened to the rain's heavy patter on the road and umbrella. Arthur's thought's were going at a record speed as he was thinking of how Alfred didn't tell him anything, how nice a warm cup of tea would be now, how he wished the rain would just stop so he could move away but at the same time not as Matthew's presence felt really nice and-

"Um, Arthur, is this the place, eh?" Arthur looked at the boy and saw him pointing at something in front of them. He turned his head so he could see at what Matthew was pointing at.

Oh... the Café Asia. They had arrived and the rain seemed to be stopping. Matthew quickly moved away from him and shaked the water off of the umbrella. Arthur opened the heavy, green door and could hear a 'pling' that he was oh so used to. He walked inside and saw Alfred pacing back and forth behind the wooden counter. He raised a bushy eyebrow and stared at him. Now, this was unusual... Alfred was _pacing_? He got a little startled when Alfred suddenly went up to him and grabbed his shoulders while looking worried.

"Hey Artie, have you seen my brother? He should have been here ages ago! He's about this tall, looks like me but got a funny and kinda weird hair curl-"

"Alfred, he's right behind me." The American stared at him for a good minute before finally letting go of his shoulders and glomp the figure behind him.

"MATT~!! What took you so long?? You're a whole 12 minutes late!"

"Um-"

A black haired boy ran out from the kitchen with a brown box in his hands. He ran to the twins with a big grin on his face. He wore a white Korean outfit with a red apron on him.

"Actually 12 minutes and 32 seconds, daze! Did you know that time was invented in Korea?"

"Ah..." The violet-eyed lad just stared at the hyperactive boy as another voice could be heard from the counter.

"Im Yong Soo, if you get late with one more order then the HetaStation 3 is restricted to EVERYONE!" It was a young man with long, jet black hair tied with a hair band. The young man wore a red traditional Chinese with golden embroideries dress and the apron that indicated he worked at the café. His apron was black though, indicating he was the boss.

"EHH?? But Aniki-!"

"Yong Soo, just do as Yao says. I _need_ someone to test the games I get from Jii-san from Japan." Yet another boy with black hair arrives from the kitchen. He was speaking in a monotonous voice and wore an expressionless face. This boy was wearing a white Japanese kimono and also had a red apron on him.

"FINE! But I'm going just because I have to _test_ Kiku's games, alright!?" And so he stomped off...

"You're lucky the rain has stopped, aru!" You could hear that Yao wasn't too happy about this.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so harsh with him, big bro! Everyone get late every now and then!" And Alfred just _has_ to butt in, of course.

"He needs to learn that he can't be late _all_ the time... And don't call me that, aru!" The two continued to bicker while Kiku when into the kitchen again to continue with whatever he was doing.

"..." Matthew could only stare. the boy flinched a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just get used to it, lad."

"..." It seems this job would be a little more eventful than he had first thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, what do you guys think? Am I going too fast? Is this a good idea/plot? Is it worth continuing?

Since you're already at the bottom of the page you might as well review too, to let me now what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I thank thee all for all the lovely reviews! :D AND SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE!! From now on I'll try and update every week(end)! (but I can't promise anything OTL)

Special thanks to Tainted Tuesday! You got me to lift my lazy ass and start typing again! Also, I accept your challenge! :D AND I WILL FINISH THIS! NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT!

**Disclamier:** DO NOT OWN! D: ...not that I would like to own it anyway, too much responsibility...**  
Character(s) In This Chapter:** England, Canada, America, Japan, China, Korea**  
Pairing(s) In This Chapter:** None.**  
Note:** OC Yugoslav-tan's: Bosnia(no, not with Herzegovina lol Bosnia is her husband + she's Croatia's cousin xD) Gavrilo Metikoš, Serbia: Vuk Mišić, Croatia: Dražen Krleža(I think that's how you spell his name OTL), Macedonia: Tatjana Janeski, Slovenia: Janez Margon (all of those names are property of Tix91 on deviantart, I'm also gonna use her personalities for them) Denmark: Mathias, Norway: Øivind, Iceland: Ágúst (No surnames lol feel free to give me ideas)

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth. He was looking back and forth at the twins who were arguing. Or rather, Alfred scolding his brother with unreasonable words and the other trying to talk back but not really succeeding.

The Briton was still slightly confused about Matthew being Alfred's brother, twin even. Seriously, he hadn't said one word about his brother! ...Or family at all, for that matter. He wondered why... Matthew seemed like a nice young man and he would bet all the tea he had in his home (which, sadly, wasn't much right now) that their parents were nice people too. Maybe something had happened to them? Like an accident... or something. Maybe the parents were dead... Wait, why was he thinking like that? He shouldn't be assuming things that got nothing to do with him!

He was so into his thoughts and scolding himself mentally that he didn't notice a short figure appear beside him.

"It's quite a surprise, isn't it?" The small Japanese man stated as he watched the twins with interested eyes.

"The fact that Alfred has a brother or that the young lad came all the way from Canada to work in a small café?" Arthur asked, amused at both of those facts.

"Arthur-san, the café may be small size-wise but we do get a lot of customers." Kiku was speaking in his usual monotonous voice, but a strange glint could be seen in his eyes. It was proud but also a bit sad...

The Briton snorted and kept his gaze at the twins, who seemed to be having a staring contest which Alfred, surprisingly, were losing. "Of course. But it's only known in this town... not many people from the outside know about this café." Arthur was actually happy for that fact. If it was known in nearby towns as well it would be even more crowded and maybe they'd have to change to a bigger local, which wouldn't make the café so cozy anymore. Or in worst case, they'd open up café's in the other towns too and they'd have to transfer experienced workers there like Kiku and Alfred and in the future Matthew too. ...Matthew? No, he would probably stay here... hopefully... Why did he think so much of Matthew anyway?

"Arthur-san, are you listening?" Kiku had an amused smile plastered on his face as he noted that the Briton was _staring_ at the new boy with a confused expression on his usual scowling face. It seemed that Arthur hadn't noticed himself, though.

"Huh? Oh sorry, was thinking a bit... what did you say?" He was thinking too much for his own good. True, this lad was... interesting, but not _that_ much that he should be taking up all his thoughts! Which he didn't! Most of his thoughts were on the café... which automatically led to Matthew...

"I said, that soon that will change."

"What will change?"

"Soon, or already now, Café Asia is known in other towns too."

"...Wh-what...?"

"We've got some connections now. Heracles has helped a lot and that goes for Ludwig-san and Peter-kun too."

"...Did you just say _Peter_? As in, my little, very annoying cousin?"

"Yes, that Peter. He told Tino-kun and Berwald-san, who told Mathias who told Øivind who told Ágúst. Toris-kun overheard and told Eduard and Raivis."

"..." At this time Arthur had an incredulous look on his face. Th-that isn't so much people... but wait? He said Heracles and Ludwig... he gulped. "A-and... Heracles and Ludwig...?"

"Ah, yes. Ludwig-san told his _nii-san_ and Roderich-san who told Vash-kun, Lili-chan and Elizáveta-san. Oh, Janez and Dražen overheard who told Gavrilo, Vuk and Tatjana."

"..." This... didn't sound too good. So... so far, three nearby towns knew about this small café. Ah, but there was also Heracles, wasn't there... " And... Heracles...?"

"He, even if he hates him, told Sadiq. He also told Gupta and... pretty much everyone else he knew already got the information, so... That would be all, I guess."

Three nearby towns. Arthur sighed heavily and could only imagine the chaos that would come very, very soon... Not only will there be a mass of people, but that bloody wanker Francis will get a lot of... preys, too. "With so many new people coming then I guess you have to change local, right?"

"I actually don't think that would be necessary." Kiku flashed him a reassuring smile. Arthur really wanted to trust that smile, but...

"How? I mean... It'll be very crowded." That is a fact. Though, he was interested on what Kiku meant.

"Well, you now the building that connects to this one, just a wall between right?"

"Right."

"So... since it's abandoned we'll just break down the wall."

"...I see... And, who may I ask, came up with this brilliant idea?" He had a hunch...

"Alfred." Of course. The bloody prat got a stupid idea, shared it with his co-workers and it turned out it actually wasn't that stupid. Arthur felt he had gotten enough information and turned around to _talk_ with Alfred... only to find out that he and his twin where nowhere in sight. He was about to ask Kiku where they had gone when he heard a rather feminine shriek from the kitchen. It was followed by a few well-known voices...

"YOUR BREAST BELONG TO ME, DAZE!!"

"IM YONG SOO!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MATTIE!?" Aha... It appeared that Yong Soo's breast-fetish had shown itself. The Briton was surprised he hadn't done anything earlier. It was odd though... He felt _pissed_ that Yong Soo had shamelessly touched Mattie's chest. ...He just thought 'Mattie' and not 'Matthew', didn't he? No, no he didn't... He was just still confused by all this family business and this new information about the café... yes...

By this time he had absentmindedly followed Kiku into the kitchen and witnessed a very pissed off Yao, a flushed Matthew, a grinning Yong Soo and a... laughing Alfred!? Apparently the bloody prat wasn't angry anymore and just laughed at it instead.

"That's it! No more HetaStation on your free time, aru!" Yao didn't sound happy at all. It was understandable, as Matthew was new not only to the work but to the town as well. Seriously, the boy had no manners at all.

"EHH?? Then... how about on work time!"

"Are you crazy, aru?? Soon we'll get even more customers and we need all the help we can get and you say want to play on job time, aru!?"

"_Nii-san_, please calm down... why don't you continue to show Matthew-san around while I take care of our little brother?" Arthur hadn't even noticed that the Japanese young man had moved to his brother's side as he just stared at the young Canadians flushed face. He really did look cute... and a bit feminine... wait, what!? What was he thinking!? He was only a boy for scones sake! ...Now that he thought about it no one liked his scones... Maybe he should make some and let Matthew try? Yes, that's a brilliant idea! He would leave right now! He turned around and looked out the window to realize it was pouring down. Again.

"And I don't have my brolly with me!"

"..." The room got eerily silent at the sudden outburst of the unusually quiet Briton. Everyone but Matthew looked at him with confused looks.

"Brolly...?" Oh for Goodness sake they didn't even know what _brolly_ meant! He groaned slightly and facepalmed when he heard the soft voice of Matthew.

"Um... Mis- I mean Arthur, you can use mine." The boy smiled shyly at him and pointed at an umbrella that was resting against a wall.

"..." Something seemed to click in the other's heads and they looked at him understandingly.

"An umbrella! Old man, why didn't you just say so!? Oh right, you're an old man, so it must be an old word, right!? I'm right, aren't I!?" The Briton's happiness of someone _finally_ understanding Queen's English was short lived as he heard the prat's words. He walked towards the umbrella and sent a glare at Alfred.

"I'm NOT old and it's NOT an old word! It's called Queen's English! Oh and by the way, thank you for letting me borrow this, Matt!" He didn't notice how he called the Canadian a nickname and took the umbrella as he walked out in the small storm. The five inside could see his scowl get deeper and hear the not-so-nice words about the bloody awful English weather.

Matthew did notice though, and felt a slight blush on his cheeks appear.

* * *

So, some explanation, maybe?

**"What do you mean **_**towns**_**?" **The towns are... areas, I guess you could say. Example, the Nordics live in one town together with the Baltic's. The Balkans live in another town. The Mediterranean in a third and the Germanic countries in a fourth. And then there's the fifth, London. (I'll use already existing names, as I suck at name-giving OTL) I know that the Mediterranean are also Spain, Italy and France but they live in London too. The café must have had _some_ customers from the beginning, right? Also, Greece is part of Balkan too, but he lives in the Mediterranean.

...To be honest, I wrote the second half of this chapter just so I could add "brolly" as I forgot to write it in the first chapter lol But that was a good thing! 'coz now I know what next chapter is gonna be about! And believe me, it'll make those two unknowing idiots get closer... in maybe not the best way. Can anyone guess what it's gonna be about? ;D

More characters will actually appear soon! And... be aware of crack pairings!

...I'll stop talking naow.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hello there, you guys who for some reason have alerted and favourited this little fanfic. I've been dead for quite a while, haven't I? ;; I apologise for this and I won't come with excuses, I've simply been lazy with writing fanfics and I rather write with others by rp-ing. I have tonnes of unfinished fanfics, both published and unpublished that I'm not quite sure what I'll do with them. I'll rewrite some of them and some I'll simply abandon.

Worry not, dear readers, for I _will_ write this fanfic. I'll rewrite it though, so don't panic when this story suddenly disappears. I'll replace with the new one as soon as I've written a few chapters for it, which will take a while. I'll keep this here until I decide I'm ready to post the new one~

"Why do we have to wait until you've written chapters? Can't you just post the first one when you're finished?" Well, of course I _can_, but I'll from now on do this way with fanfics to put less stress on myself. I love you all and I know how it feels to wait for an update, and I believe it'll be easier for all of us this way. If you have any questions, or better yet, ideas and suggestions that I can add to this fanfic, then just review!

With this I wish you all a Happy New Year and I'll wish that my laziness will go away. Hope you've had a great year!


End file.
